Gun Shot
by NameNotNecessary
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are together. It was their anniversary. But unfortunately Syaoran's parents wants him to get married to some other girl. Of course he dis agrees. This girl won't accept it. So she was going to kill Sakura.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

This person walks towards her with a gun. No one knows who this person is or why he/she has a gun. Why is this person after Sakura? No one knows… The person pulled the trigger and there was the sound of a gunshot. There was a pool of blood on the road and the sound of a cry after that. It all happened do fast…

Earlier today was the 4th anniversary of Syaoran and Sakura. They had a good relationship. It was early in the morning. Sakura called Syaoran through his cellphone. The phone seemed to be busy so she just left a message on his phone. "Good morning Syaoran! Do you know what day it is? I miss you, just call me back once you received this message…" _Why was Syaoran's cellphone busy…..where is he right now ….usually he is the one who calls me….Maybe….never mind I'm sure he'll answer my call soon…_ Sakura waited and waited it was already 3pm yet Syaoran never answered back.

Syaoran was deep in thought. How could he tell sakura the bad news? How will she react? How would she feel? Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong. There he will take over the family and run his father's company. He won't come back ever again. And the worse news was that his parents have prepared for him a bride! She was the daughter of the president of a successful company in Hong Kong. With their companies put together they would be the most successful company in Hong Kong. Syaoran tried to explain that he didn't want to take over the family business he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sakura. But that didn't convince his family. He didn't have the courage to tell her…Tell her that he was going to get married to someone else.

At 5pm he was about to dial sakura's phone to tell her the news. But suddenly someone else called syaoran first. It wasn't sakura or anyone he knew. The number wasn't registered in the phone. He answered the call. All he heard was a voice saying "_if I can't have you since you love someone else then I will just have to eliminate the competition… SAKURA will die today…And there's nothing you can do about it!"_ After that the phone line got cut. Syaoran started to run. Run towards the park. The number of that phone call came from the penguin park's phone booth. A few minutes before that person called Syaoran, Sakura received a call too. It was from the same mystery person. The voice said to meet him at Penguin Park. She thought to herself. _Should I go to the park? I don't even know this person…wait! Maybe Syaoran is planning a surprise for our anniversary. I should get ready!_ She quickly got dressed and rushed to the park. She just waited by the big slide for anyone to pass by. She and Syaoran always use that spot for their meeting place. A few minutes of waiting a blurry figure was walking towards Sakura.

"Hello Sakura" said the person. "Wait a minute! You're not Syaoran!"… The person answered" your right I'm not Syaoran". Sakura was disappointed. And started to cry…. It was their special day yet he didn't even bother to call. "Don't worry…your suffering won't last long." said the person. Then a gun was pointed at Sakura getting ready to shoot… "Goodbye Kinomto-san" then the gun was shot but it wasn't Sakura who got shot. "Syaoran!" screamed sakura. Syaoran was able to block the bullet. He was able to save Sakura by sacrificing himself. He fell on the ground and there was a big pool of blood on the road. Sakura placed his head on her lap crying… "Syaoran don't leave me…we can still make it to the hospital c'mon I'll help you just please don't do this to me…." "Wait Sakura….I don't think I'll make it just stay with me …listen well…" Sakura could see the pain that he's experiencing and she couldn't help him in anyway. She felt useless just there watching him bleed.

By that time, the person was running away. Syaoran used all his strength to say his last words to Sakura " Sakura remember that I love you more than my life…don't feel guilty ,the last thing I would want to see is a smile on your face before I go…smile for me…please…" Sakura tried her best to smile even if she being killed inside from the pain she's suffering right now. She smiled, it was so hard for her. "Syaoran…I…..I love …I love you!" She was crying so much. Syaoran replied "…thank you Sakura for your smile…for the happy moments we had together…and for your love… I love you too…" after that there was silence. Syaoran lay there on Sakura's lap, dead. Sakura's clothes were covered in his blood. She couldn't control herself and she cried to Syaoran "SYAORAN! Don't leave me… I can't live without you…Syaoran no…please… don't leave me..." Syaoran died with a smile on his face since he was able to have his last moments in life with the girl he loved the most, and that was Sakura.


End file.
